


A Mermaids Bite

by Deadontheinside



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a cafe owner, Coran is a cafe owner and a therepist, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tags, Keith has a desease called Mermaids Bite, Keith is a skate boarder, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance surfs, Lance's mom is a nurse, M/M, Mermaids bite, Romance, friendship to romance, ill, keith and shiro are brothers, painfull legs, sick keith, trouble walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadontheinside/pseuds/Deadontheinside
Summary: A modern story where Keith was born with a rare disease called Mermaids Bite which make it very painful to walk, so he takes pills so he can skateboard. Lance is a good surfer a loves to spend time on the ocean, until he meets a boy in need of serious help. He and his friends try and make life easier and better for him as best they can. But can Lance resist fall in love with a cute boy that constantly needs his help.First chapter will be explaining basically what the disease Mermaids Bite is (don't worry its not a real disease:)





	1. what is Mermaids Bite???

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated to help motivate me, as I would like motivation from you guys so I know I am pleasing someone :)  
> (like I ever do please anyone)  
> this is only my second fic so I am still getting used to this.  
> :)

So this isn't a proper chapter but PLEASE READ its just explaining what Mermaids bit is ok!  
so just to brush up 'Mermaids Bite' is not a real disease like you know, I made it up ok so no confusion.  
Mermaids Bite is a disease that you can only get if you are born with it, the symptoms are, that on a certain limb of the body ( in this case both of Keith's legs) there will be odd markings, usually purple to blue shiny swirls on that limb that are in a sort of ocean like wave like patterns, there are also long red line going down the limbs.  
(if you have watched Voltron then the red marks are basically the marks on Haggars face but on that limb.)  
the effects of this disease is that it is very painful to move that limb and so those with it in their legs usually have to stay indoors in bed because it is extremely painful to even move them to walk, but pills can be taken to stop the pain for just an hour.  
another effect is that even with a small amount of pressure on that limb it starts to bleed, you could only lightly tap the limb and a lot of blood will come out of the skin, the skin doesn't tear, its like sweat, so with slight pressure that limb basically sweats blood. that means the limb usually has to be wrapped up in bandages, there is no cure for this disease, pills can be taken for the pain but nothing can be done about the bleeding.

Thanks for reading this so you can understand basically what it is I am talking about in this story thank you now on with the story.  
:)


	2. Lance's intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is surfing in the ocean when he sees Keith struggling and decides to help him and then takes him to his mother who is a nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this is my second fan fic and I hope you enjoy, if you want to read it that is.  
> it might not be very good, but thanks  
> I will update as often as I can.  
> and comments are appreciated to help motivated me so I know that at least some people like what I write.

LANCE'S INTO

Lance loved to surf, it was his favourite thing to do in his spare time, he would say that he was pretty good at surfing, judging by how many people struggle to even stand up on a surf board. Lance surfed more because it was something his whole family could do together, even his younger siblings could surf as well as him. His family kept up surfing even though it was becoming a less popular sport as people moved on to other thing like basket ball, and volley ball, even though their town is right on the coast only few people go deep into the ocean to surf or paddle board, and only a little more lounge on the under the sun or playing with family or friends. His town was always sunny and all the people really friendly it was the perfect home. 

Lance a 17 year old boy with tanned skin and ocean blue eyes had lived in the village and had been surfing his whole life even though his only two friends didn't know a thing about how to even stand up on a board, Lance had two best friends Hunk and Pidge, they were the people that he would rely on to for help when he was sad or lonely, or to stop him saying bad pick up lines to every pretty girl he saw in the beach café. The café was called the Black Lion café run by a very pretty girl called Allura, Lance would usually test his pick up lines on her, but her response was always the same disapproving look and the annoyed groans from his friends, Hunk was his best friend for life, he was big and huggable and was friendly and sweet to approach, he was a very good cook and always gave good advice to Lance when he needed help with a decision, Pidge on the other hand liked to tease Lance and make sarcastic jokes that always kept their little group alive and themselves laughing. Pidge was often at the café chatting to Hunk and Allura while working on her computer, Lance would later join them for a late afternoon break and would catch up on what they had been up to.

School had broken up for summer for Lance and his friends, and they weren't quite sure what to do with themselves, Lance had tried but unsuccessfully attempted to get Pidge and Hunk to go into the ocean with him but they had refused every time he had asked, every other day had been the same, he would get eat breakfast help his parents do the chores, pack a lunch and then go out surfing as always, he would eat his lunch on the beach, play in the water and then meet his friends up at the café for some tea and a donut. Everyday was the same, until today.


	3. Keith's intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Keith's back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support guy and comments are appreciated thanks

KEITH'S INTRO

Keith had lived in the coastal village his whole life although not many people new him. After a terrible car accident that killed both his parents and left his brother Shiro with only one arm, he isolated himself even more than he previously did, only going out every once in a while. Keith had unfortunately been born with the rare disease mermaids bite on both his legs preventing him from walking, instead he stayed in his room drawing and watching TV while looking after his legs with bandages, after a while he got depression, and hated socialising with others, and when ever anyone came over he would always get anxiety and lock himself in his room.

Keith was quiet boy with raven dark hair and grey/purple eyes, he was turning 18 in less than a month but he never celebrated his birthday, he never celebrated any day. He didn't have any friends except his older brother who was always at work and only home late in the evening, so Keith would usually order pizza for dinner. After nearly 18 years of not being able to walk Shiro came home with a bottle of pills a told him to take two every hour, after tying it for a few days he realised that the pain in his legs had ceased and he could walk around for a hour before he had to take more, thanks to his depression, anxiety and dislike of being around others he never stayed out to long. Keith only liked to do one thing and that was to skateboard, he found it easy to skateboard down the street and preform tricks down railings, he would sometime skate down to the beach and watch the surfers preforming tricks on the waves, or the families playing in the sand on the beach, and he would wish he could join them, but his body said otherwise. He world sometimes go down to the café for five minutes and get him and Shiro a donut and a coffee, he would see small groups of friends chatting in the café, but he would never stay long.

Every day just went on exactly the same until today.


	4. A first appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Keith needing help and decides to help him. New friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys I never knew the first two chapters would get so many hits. sorry the chapter was so late up, my computer died and I couldn't find my charger.

Lance thought it was just going to be an ordinary day, he had woken up and gotten ready to go back the ocean. He stared at the shimmering ocean and admired its beauty before paddling out to sea, and standing up on the board, he began moving his body and swerving up and down the wave, enjoying the feeling of the salty water on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he swerved the board to be on top of the wave, he love it, he could see everything for a few seconds before gliding back down the other side. He did this a few more times before he decided to stop and have a break on the beach. He walked back to his bags and beach mat and pulled out a bottle of water, he sat by the sea for a few hours watching the people come and go, he loved to watch the skateboarders glide down the street, preforming tricks and stunts on walls and railings. Lance quickly checked his phone for the time and saw that he had to leave soon or risk being late for his friends.

Lance lounged on the beach for a few minutes, a couple more people on skateboards passed by until one caught his eye, it was a young boy maybe his age, rolling down the street calmly, he was wearing a cropped red jacket, and black leggings, he had dark hair, which was styled in a mullet, not Lances first choice but it suited him, to Lance he actually looked rather attractive, he skated down the street and out of view, Lance thought about him for a moment before dismissing all thoughts of the boy, and began packing up his things. he walked into a beach tent and got changed out of his black and blue wetsuit and into his normal jeans and hoodie, he walked out and took one last look at the sea before picking up his own board and walking back up the beach to the shed were everyone kept their own boards, he put up against the wall before heading off to the café, the thought of the boy the dark hair came back to him and he wondered why he looked so unhappy and depressed, Lance pushed all thoughts of him away when he reached the café. He walked in and was instantly greeted by his best friend Hunk who wrapped his armes around Lance and squeezed as hard as he could.

"ahh ok Hunk its good to see you too." Lance weezed as Hunk let him go.

"its good to see you to Lance" Hunk smiled back as he led Lance over to their usual spot at the table by the window on the far side of the café that over looked the rest the café. as he walked closer he was met by Pidge his other friend working hard at their computer.

"Hi Pidge, great to see you working as always" Lance laughed to himself and earned an elbow to the side as Pidge murmed his response.

Lance smiled and sat down next to Hunk, as soon as he sat down, Allura the café waitress who smiled at him.

"Hi guys its great to see you here on time as always, can I get you the usual drinks?" she paused and looked at them as they all noded in response. She walked back to the till to get Coran to prepare the drinks.

Lance gazed around the café looking at all the different groups of people sitting at the tables. His gaze wondered until movement by the door caught his eye. It was the same boy he had seen earlier, with the same dark hair and carring a skateboard under his arm and a bag on his back, Lance watched carefully he appared dissressed he watchedas he walked up to the till where he was greeted by Allura, they began talking but Lance couldn't hear what they were saying, once they were done the mysterious boy sat down at one of the single tables in the corner of the room, he put his skateboard against the table and opened his bag and began rumaging inside, he pulled out a bottle of water and placed it on the table and continued to dig in his bag, eventually he found it, he placed a small bottle of what looked like pills on the table and tipped one into his hand, he then placed the bottle back in his bag. He unscrewed the cap to his water bottle and put the pill in his mouth before gulping down water and swalling it whole.

Lance didn't know what it was for but dismissed it as Allura came back carring their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was one of the last people to leave the café, Hunk had to go help his mother and Pidge had to meet up with her brother. Lance looked at the time and realized it was getting late and it was already dark outside, he began to pack up his things and headed for the door.  
"See you tomorrow Allura." Lance called out as he gave her finger guns earning another unimpressed eye role. The door shut behind him and Lance took a deep breath of the cool night air and began walking home, Lance liked walking home at night, it was calm and quiet and the moon reflected of the ocean in an amazing way. 

Lance continued to walk down the road and around the corner. As he kept walking he began to see the faint silhouette of a person in front of him, Lance wondered who else could be out, there usually wasn't anyone else out except for him and the occasional group of drunk friends, Lance thought the person could be drunk but from his cloths he clearly hadn't been out dinking, Lance grew curious of who else could be out and decided to walk faster to get closer, as he got closer he saw the person was male and he carried a dark object under his arm and a bag, Lance was about to walk closer when the person suddenly stopped under one of the only street lights in the neighbourhood, Lance could see him clearly now, he had dark hair which was styled in a mullet and violet eyes that suited his looks very well he almost looked familiar, suddenly Lance remembered where he had seen the boy before, it was the same person he had seen on the beach and again in the café, and the object under his arm was his skateboard. The boy lent his skateboard against the wall and placed his bag down and began to rummage through it, as Lance moved a little closer he noticed that the boy's legs where shaking, mot slightly but violently shaking, as if they couldn't support his weight, a few minutes past and Lance could tell the boy was becoming desperate as his face went from a look of desperation to panic and then pain, he quickly zipped up his bag and began walking down the street stumbling and tripping in different directions, Lance decided to walk closer to the boy, he was now an arms length away and still didn't acknowledge that Lance was there. Lance reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but as he did so the boy suddenly collapsed onto the ground, Lance had to lurch forward and grab his shoulders to stop him from making contact with the ground, he slowly lowered the boy to the ground and knelt next to him, the person looked at Lance with a scared almost surprised expression before turning away and attempting to get up only fall back down in pain, Lance felt shocked from what had just happened, Lance looked at him confused, trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence between them.

"Are you ok." Lance finally managed to say instantly regretting it, of course he wasn't ok. The boy seemed surprised and slowly nodded his head even though moving his legs caused him to wince.

"I'm Lance by the way." Lance imminently felt stupid why did the boy need to know that, now he was just saying any random thing that came into his head

"Keith." Came a small reply, Lance hadn't actually expected a reply. "Can you pass me my bag." It took a moment for Lance to process the question but reached for the bag that had fallen off Keith's shoulders when he fell. He handed it to Keith and this time he opened the side pocket of the bag, and groaned as he pulled out the same small bottle of pills he had in the café and began unscrewing the cap.

"I forgot I put them there." Keith said as he swallowed two of them and put them back into the side pocket, before getting up again and picking up his bag and the skateboard, Keith looked over to Lance who had also gotten up and muttered a small thank you before walking off again, Lance felt confused and the whole event seemed so sudden and so he walked after Keith.

"What was all that about," Lance said wanting answers, "First your fine then you suddenly fall and now your fine again what, why." Lance stuttered uncontrollably, Keith simply stared at him and continued walking completely ignoring Lance's sudden outburst, but as he continued to go on Keith begun to grow irritated at him.

"What happens to me isn't your concern." He replied bluntly, Lance pouted and crossed his arms, Keith thought it was quite cute but instantly pushed the thoughts away, he hadn't even realized Lance had begun talking again.

"Well I think it is my concern and that you should tell me." Lance retorted.

"And I think you should be quiet." Keith said trying to ignore the mutters coming from Lance.

"Well I did help you so I think I deserve to know." Lance stated smirking, Keith wished he would keep his mouth shut and drop it, but clearly that wasn't going to happen so Keith had to find a way of getting him to shut up, he was very good at finding away to get his brother Shiro to shut up.

"Well if you must know, I just have weak legs." Keith said trying to keep talk to the minimum.

"What kind of weak legs." Lance asked clearly wanting Keith to tell him everything. Keith groaned and tried walking faster but Lance's legs were longer and so he was able to keep up, Keith huffed and sighed.

"Fine I you want to know I'll tell you." Keith said, and began to explain how he had been born with the rare disease mermaids bite, and how he had to take pills for it and how his legs were constantly bleeding. Lance was surprised he hadn't expected to be told either but he listened all the way through, and made small cometary.

Keith had never been happier to see his house just as he was about to finish explaining.

"And that's all it is." Keith said as he walked up the steps, "Well thanks for the help Lance and I will probably end up seeing you in the café so good night." He said and shut the door behind him leaving a confused Lance in the street.

Lance continued walking home and lay on his bed that night and thought over what Keith had told him and how he wasn't able to go out for long periods of time, Lance fell asleep thinking of how he could help, the pretty boy with ridiculous hair.


End file.
